Heart of a Pirate
by MK-chan
Summary: Status: Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

Heart of a Pirate

By Mary Kate

1724

Minako Aino gripped the wooden side of 'The Meriweather' and breathed in the smell of the sea. She loved it, the rolling of the ship, the strong breeze, and life at sea. Then she remembered why she was on the ship in the first place, it made her lips tighten in anger, her father was making her go to England to stay with her Aunt Augusta, and hopefully, to find a rich husband. She lived in Colonies for all of her seventeen years and loved the wildness of America, but knew sadly she probably would never see the beautiful shores of her home again. 

The Captain of 'The Meriweather' looked down at the one female passenger aboard, very lovely, but a little obnoxious at times. He smiled remembering the time she had got tangled up in the ropes, he had a set of shapely legs and petticoats everywhere. He shook away the memory and looked down at the deck where she stood. She had long, blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't too short or too tall. The wind caused her dress to be blown against her body, showing her womanly curves to whoever looked. Her physical beauty wasn't all that made her beautiful. Mina was a very lively girl, who had a strange way of lighting up the room when she entered it. "Mistress, you should head back to your cabin." Said a voice she knew belonged to the captain of the boat. 

"May I ask why, Captain?" she asked him. 

"It is growing near the night time, you should have a nap before you go to dinner." He said. She looked back out over the ocean and spotted a black speck on the horizon.

"Captain, there is a ship!" she said excitedly. 

"Yes, I know." Said the Captain. "It is a ship of her majesty's royal navy. A real beauty at that." Mina looked at him and smiled before nodding her head and going below deck. 

It was getting closer, even if it had just been a few minutes she could tell. She didn't know much about ships, except that this one was heavier than the other, because of the cargo and the passengers aboard. She yawned deepily and went to sleep.

Milliardo Peacecraft took a deep breath of the salty, sea air. He looked ahead and smirked at the ship, it was a fairly well sized one, but couldn't compare to his sleek vessel 'The Epyon'. Under the guise of a ship in her majesty's royal navy, no one could be the wiser. This ship would be easy to rob and steal. He and a couple men would come aboard as guests and then take the ship and then take the ship back with him, leaving the captain and crew to float back, since they weren't but a hundred miles from the shore, he didn't worry, and his plan was wonderful.

The Captain of 'The Meriweather' stared out over the ocean. The ship was almost upon them, considering it to be around dinnertime, he knew they would be in time for dinner. 

"Captain, it appears we are goin' ta ave dinner guests?" asked Mr. Riley in his deep accent. 

"Aye," Said the Captain. "Is the food going to be decent?"

"Captain," said Mr. Riley. "Food on this ere ship is the est in the world." The captain laughed at this and smiled. He was hoping that this ship would be heading back to England, so he could be escorted to England. It wasn't save to travel alone anymore, with all the pirates. They were a stealthy lot, more than stealthy, dangerous. There was precious cargo aboard that needed protection. 

Everyone aboard 'The Meriweather' was decked out in his or her best apparel, ready to impress the other ship. Mina watched from below in her tiny cabin. She had to get ready by herself, since her family couldn't hire a chaperon, her maid had gotten severely sick before the trip and so didn't go. Mina really didn't need anyone to dress her. She usually wore her hair long and hand some tied up in a bright, red bow on the top of her head. She wore a blue dress that was a recent style in France that billowed over her ankles. Her natural beauty radiated. She was ready for Dinner.

****

Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of a Pirate ****

Heart of a Pirate

``

By Mary Kate

Chapter 2

Milliardo looked around the room, in boredom. The captain of the 'Meriweather' tried to carry a conversation about the happenings in the royal court, and he kept the conversation going, so not to gain suspicion. He cursed to himself silently and tapped his fingers on his thigh. 

"When will dinner be served?" he asked politely.

"We are waiting for a passenger who tends to never be punctual." Said the captain. "But, aren't all females that way?" Milliardo cursed. There was a female abroad the ship. He was going to have problems now. Hopefully she would be a hag or uglier than Wufei's dog Bernard. It didn't matter now, but he was hungry and wanted to eat. 

Mina walked down the galley to the dining room. Her dress brushing softly against her ankles. She was late and in a hurry. She saw the door and ran quickly to it. Her petticoats got tangled in her legs inches from the door and she crashed into it falling in on her face.

Milliardo jumped to his feet and pulled his sword out automatically when he heard the crash. 

"There is no need to pull your sword, Sir." Said the captain laughing. "Mistress Aino, do you think you are alright?"

"I'm fine." Said Mina. Her long golden tresses still covered her face, so Milliardo couldn't see it. She stood up slowly and brushed herself off. She tossed back her golden tresses to reveal her light blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Milliardo was shocked by the beauty of the girl, she wasn't more than eighteen, but so beautiful. The blue dress made her eyes shine out, her cheeks were rosy from her excursion, and she had lips the color of rose petals, her skin was very pale but not sickly. She was so beautiful. 'Stop thinking like that Mil. You have to keep your mind on the booty. If you don't get the money, think of the results.'

Mina bowed politely. "Please forgive me for my outlandish behavior." 

"It is alright, Child." Said the captain. "Mistress Aino meet Captain Quatre Winner."

"It is nice to meet you." Said Mina. She smiled to prevent from gasping. This man was perfect. He had long platinum blonde hair braided back. Because of its white color, he didn't need to powder it or wear a wig, as was the fashion of the time. His skin was golden and tanned from being in the sun. His eyes were a pale blue and like sapphires and as cold. She felt herself shiver a little. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you also." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Another shiver traveled up the length of her spine.

"Now that we are all introduced and everyone is here. Let's eat." Said the captain. Everyone started enjoying the feast before them. The Captain started a conversation about the colonies, which Mina started talking. Milliardo found the meal more enjoying because of the young girl. She made everyone laugh at some stories she told about the happenings in the colonies. Two hours past and everyone was full. The meal had been a wonderful occasion. Milliardo was struggling against personal feelings of guilt about this. An explosion was heard and then the door burst open suddenly.

"Captain, we are under attack!" said the short man. Another explosion was heard and he was thrown against the side. Milliardo wrapped his arm around Mina to prevent her from getting injured. 

"By who?" he asked.

"We can say, it is too bloody dark and the fog is awful." Said the man. 

"Mistress Aino, go to your room immediately." Said the captain.

"But, captain…"

"Go child, don't put yourself in danger." Said the captain. Mina stood up and left the room. She went to her room and shut it.

Milliardo cursed. 'Who in the bloody hell is attacking, I said this was my ship, dammit!' 

"Alright men, get ready for battle." The captain left the room, as did the others that were aboard his ship to get ready to fight. Milliardo looked at his men and they nodded. He pulled off his jacket.

"We still stick with plans, but first deal with those that are trying to take the ship." Said Milliardo. They went up on deck ready to battle. They each knew the importance of this take. Milliardo ran into the captain on the way out. He had changed into a less formal outfit, and was ready for battle. 

"We will make them pay!" said the Captain. The men ran up on deck. Smoke was everywhere and death was on the air. A man came running at the captain of the 'Meriweather' and he began to fight. Milliardo ran off to find the captain. 

Mina curled up under the bed. She heard the screams of pain and could smell the burning. Thank God her room was on the other side of the ship, she could hear the cannons and smell the smell of burning smoke. She couldn't swim sadly enough because of where her house was; there was no place to safely swim at. She had spent her days riding horses on the beach and climbing trees, when she wasn't being instructed in the arts of cooking and sewing. She prayed silently for the safety of the man with cold blue eyes.

Miliardo looked around the deck. Blood and fire burned in the air. The other ship had cast off and left knowing it had lost. He had never gotten a good look at it, since he was so busy fighting men, he sometimes wondered if he had killed anyone aboard the 'Meriweather'. His sword was red with bloodstains. He wiped his brow and started looking for survivors. He dug into the mess on the ship. He found the captain of the 'Meriweather' first. His eyes looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Milliardo closed them with his hand. Death didn't bother him as much as it did a long time ago. It this had been before the incident, the look in the captain's eyes would have stayed with him forever. He looked around for more survivors and found most of his men, still intact. He found his 2nd mate, Duo Maxwell, leaning against the side with his arm bleeding. 

"Duo are you okay?" he asked. 

"Aye." Said Duo. "My arm hurts like hell, but I'm fine, just give me some whiskey and a woman and I'll be better." Milliardo smirked.

"Have you seen the others?" asked Milliardo.

"I saw Quatre take Tro back to the ship, ealier. Tro got attacked from behind, his wound looked pretty bad." Said Duo. "I'm going back to the ship." 

"Aye." Said Milliardo. "I am going to look for more survivors. Send some of the crew back to help bring the booty and the survivors back."

"Aye Aye Captain." Said Duo jokingly saluting. He winced when he moved his arm and stumbled off. Milliardo looked through the wreckage and found only dead bodies. The men had obviously not spent time exercising their fighting skills. They had just been small town men who knew only how to take care of the ship not to fight. Some of the crew had come back. 

"All right men, go look for anything worth of value, if you find anyone bring them back with you. Don't hurt anyone or you answer to me!" He said. The men nodded and went below deck with him. He started opening doors looking for the captain's room, he found the logs and left. On his way back down the hall, he heard a noise in one of the rooms and kicked open the door. Mistress Aino had ducked behind the door, when the door slammed open she threw a book at the person coming in. Milliardo felt a book slam against his shoulder and he shouted out in anger.

"What the bloody hell!" shouted a voice. Mina, not realizing it was Milliardo attacked him. He grabbed her wrist and she started racking her long fingernails over his neck and shoulders. Tired of being hit and scratched, he grabbed her shoulders easily picking her up and shook her. "Mistress Aino, control yourself!" Mina snapped to attention and was shocked to find who was holding her.

"Mr. Winner, I am so sorry." Said Mina.

"First off, I am not Quatre Winner." Said Milliardo. 

"You aren't?" she asked confused. A light shone out in her eyes. "You are the one responsible for the attack on this ship. I will call the captain; he will put you in your place! CAPTAIN!"

"Silence!" said Milliardo. "The captain of this ship died with his men fighting off another attacker. I didn't get to attack any of you."

"Who are you?" asked Mina. 

"I am the Lighting Count." Said Millardo. "I am going to take you with me."

"THE LIGHTING COUNT?" shrieked Mina. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she shouted. Tired of the noise from this female he was angry.

"SILENCE!" he said loudly. Mina just continued to struggle. He threw her over his shoulder and ran out over. Mina beat her fist against his back, only to receive a hard smack on the rump for her struggles. When they were up on deck, the horrible smell of smoke and burning flesh filled her lungs, she started coughing and choking from it, then the world was a void of darkness because she passed out. 

****

Special thanks to Mako

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing 


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of a Pirate

Heart of a Pirate

By Mary Kate

Chapter 3

Mina pulled the warm covers farther over herself. She slowly opened her eyes. It was so blurry. Her throat hurt terribly and she wanted something to drink. She stood up and stumbled out of the bed. She fell on the floor and stood up. A pair of hands helped her back up.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Said the voice of a boy she didn't recognize. "The captain wouldn't be happy in the least." 

"LET ME GO! YOU SERVE THAT WRECTCHED LIGHTING BARON!" she shrieked. The boy restrained her as much as possible.

"Please stop yelling!" said the boy fiercely. "Captain Peacecraft saved your life!" Mina turned and looked at him. "He could have left you on that ship to sink with it or left you to those pirates!"

"You are pirates too though!" she said back.

"We were going to take your ship peacefully." retorted the boy. The door opened and they both turned to find the captain who dropped a trunk on the floor. 

"What is she doing out of bed, Jim?" asked Milliardo.

"I do what I want, now I want off this ship!" said Mina hauntingly. 

"With your permission, Captain, I am going to leave." Said Jim. 

"Aye, go on, Jim." Said Mil. Jim scampered out of the room. Mil locked the lock and then turned back to Mina. "So, are you enjoying yourself aboard my ship?"

"No, if it is even your ship!" she snapped. "I want off, drift me a cast and don't worry about me. You are a pirate, so it shouldn't matter to you. Your hands have blood stains on them, why not add mine to them also?" Mil grabbed her arm and shook her. Mina gasps in fear and whimpered as he tightened. 

"I didn't kill any of the men and if I did I couldn't tell since we were in battle. I was going to just take whatever the ship had of worth and then let you on your merry way to England, but there was unfortunate circumstances that changed that."

"And why should I believe you?" Mina sneered. "You are just a filthy pirate." Milliardo's lips tightened and he raised his hand. Mina's eyes became wide with fear as he let his hand drop as if to slap her. It stopped less than an inch from her face.

"You came that close, Girl, that close!" he threw her down. "Don't try to escape the door will be locked." He said and walked out the door. Mina gasped as he slammed it and she heard the lock locked again and she rubbed her sore arm. She couldn't tell if her arm was hurt badly or not because of her sleeve. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself and curled up on the floor. Tears trailed down her cheeks and her eyes grew heavy and she went to sleep. 

Milliardo looked into the horizon; it was nearing morning. His anger had receded and he felt bad about his earlier actions. 

"Duo, take the wheel." Said Milliardo. Duo yawned and nodded before taking the wheel. Milliardo walked down into his cabin, because of the early rays of the morning, he was able to see around his room. He saw Mina lying on the floor sleeping. He smiled and picked her up gently. She stirred in his arms and he looked down. Her pale face was almost like a moonbeam in the early light of day. It was streaked with ash and tears, but it neither took away from her beauty or her scent. She still smelled of flowers. He laid her down on the bed and then went over to the hammock that was once occupied by his cabin boy. He closed his eyes and entered peaceful sleep.

Mina felt the warmth of the sun and stretched her arms. She was still in her gown from yesterday, but shrugged off the feeling. The events from yesterday came crashing back to her and she jerked around looking for the captain. He was lying in a hammock in the corner. His back turned to her. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly stepped out of bed. _'At least he had the decency of not sharing the same bed as me._' She walked across the room to where he was and looked down. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, she knew he was asleep. Her clothes felt heavy and uncomfortable. Her once beautiful blue dress was ruined. She felt grimy and dirty. She looked over and saw a bucket of water and assumed that the cabin boy had brought it last night. She saw her trunk and decided to change, because she was asleep she saw no harm in it. She reached for the back of her dress and undid the back. She stepped out of it and opened her trunk quietly. She found a small kerchief and dipped it in the water. She washed and cleaned her arms, neck, and face. She looked in the small mirror on the wall and saw that she had missed a spot and washed her face again. Once she saw her face was clean, she looked in her trunk for a clean dress. She removed her whalebone and then glanced back at the hammock. He hadn't moved, but she didn't want to take a chance. She grabbed a green dress and pulled it on as quickly as possible. She did the ties and started combing her hair.

"Are you done dressing yet?" came a voice from the corner of the room she recognized as the captains. She turned towards the hammock.

"You have been spying on me?" she screeched.

"No," said Milliardo "I was awake, but decided to let you dress in privacy. Well are you done dressing yet?"

"Yes." She said tartly. She heard his feet hit the floor and could feel him moving around. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, but didn't seem to care about how dirty they were. His hair was sticking out in a couple places from his braid. It just went to make him more masculine and handsome then before. She threw her dirty clothes in the trunk and shut the lid. He smirked at her actions, but didn't comment.

"So, Baron," she said, "Where is our destination?" 

"New Providence." He said as if it didn't matter. Mina dropped the comb she had been using to comb her hair and looked at him.

"YOU ARE TAKING ME TO A PIRATE'S LAIR?" She practically screamed.

"If you wish to call it that, yes." Said Milliardo. "And I really don't care to hear your testimonials anymore today, Mistress." Mina just glared at him, she was more speechless than anything else. '_How dare he think he can tell me what to do, I will show him._' She watched as he started to take his shirt off.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she shouted.

"I am getting changed and shaving." Said Milliardo coolly. 

"But, what about me?" she asked.

"I suggest you turn around, Mistress." He said. Mina went over to the window and sat there. She heard him take off his belt and his movements as he removed his clothes. Her face turned red just imagining what he was doing. '_This is going to be a long trip._'

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of a Pirate

Heart of a Pirate

By Mary Kate

Chapter 4

He had finally left the room and Mina was alone, the hours passed so slowly and she was so bored. She had been watching out for a ship, but saw none. She looked over at her trunk and decided to see if she had anything, which could entertain her in there. She unhooked the latches and looked in the trunk, on top was her clothes from yesterday. She didn't want them anymore since they had bad memories. She picked up the once beautiful blue dress and walked over the window. She fought with the latch and finally pushed it open, it was very small, but she was able to shove her clothes out. She looked back out the glass and watched the clothes as the slowly disappeared from sight. She looked back at the clothes in the trunk, from her excursion in dressing earlier they were a mess. She pulled out each of the dresses and laid them on the bed. She only had twenty all together in this chest and they for the most part, where her evening gowns, the dress she had on and the pale rose one was the only other day gown she had in the chest. She looked at the rest, all of them where beautiful, and then her eyes stopped at a spot of white, she slowly picked it up and found it was her mothers wedding dress. She couldn't believe it. 

"I can't believe that my mother's wedding dress was saved." She smiled and silently thanked the captain. She lay the beautiful, white dress on the bed apart for the others. The rest of the dresses were ballroom style and quite beautiful. She looked back down, there were petticoats, whale bones, corsets, and pantaloons, her basic undergarments. She laid them on the floor and checked the trunk for more things. She found her silver brush and mirror set, and some perfume. It was her favorite kind because it was Lilac, she loved those flowers, and they smelled so nice. She looked down and saw a book; it was a book of Fairy Tales. She held the book tightly to her breast. It had always been a treasure, because her mother had read them to her when she was a child. Sadness filled her when she though about her mother. She had died a couple years ago from childbirth; her sister had also died. Her father had gotten drunk that night, he had cried and cried and cried from the lost of his wife and her mother, he had then stiffened his spine and realized he had to raise his daughter. They had become close during that time; she would go with him riding and on walks. He taught her figures and how to shoot a musket. Finally, he had arranged for Margaret Pressing to teach her the arts of a wife and a mother. Margie had been the second mother to Mina, she was married to her Father's best friend. She taught Mina how to cook, clean, sew, and take care of children. Mina smiled at these memories and then heard the latch turn. 

She turned towards the door and glared at the captain. "You should knock, I could have been indecent." She looked at him and he looked so handsome in his white shirt and black, tight pants that clung to his muscles like a second skin and a pair of knee-high boots. His sword could be seen at his side. He brought with him the smell of the sea and the smell of him.

"This is my cabin and you do not have anything that I haven't seen before." Said the captain. "Don't worry, your majesty, I will be leaving as soon as I get my map to find a port to drop you off at, and I won't disturb you until dinner time. 

"Good" said Mina.

"Why do you have to be so curt and rude to me, Mina?" he asked. This surprised Mina and she turned towards him, she tried to think of something to say, but he didn't give her time to continue. "I never hurt you or anyone that didn't give me reason to. I wish that you would believe that. I didn't choose to be a pirate, Mistress." He turned and left the room, she heard the lock turn. She felt bad inside because she knew that she had hurt him. '_He is a pirate!' _screamed a voice in her mind. Another one cried out in response. '_He never hurt you though, he saved you from going down with the ship.' _ Mina covered her ears and shook her head. "Am I daft?" she asked aloud and shook her head. She thought about the second voice. "He did save me, maybe I need to stop acting like this. It just makes the trip worse, besides, he will leave me go at the next port we stop at. I can deal with him that long."

Mina lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in the scent of the sheets that smelled like the captain. She could still hear what he had said to her earlier echoing through her head. She remembered the pain in his blue eyes too, those lovely blue eyes. Mina's eyes popped open at that part. "Lovely blue eyes? Mina you fool! You can't have feelings for Milliardo!" Mina covered her mouth. She had called him by his name. "I think I maybe in love with him."

Milliardo and Duo were looking down at the map. 

"That is the closest port." Said Duo. "But, I wouldn't leave even a witch there."

"I told her I would drop her off at the next port." Said Milliardo.

"Mil, do you want her to become some doxy or slave?" said Duo. "That port is renowned for selling women and girls to harems in the East! She is a beautiful girl, Mil, fit for a Sultan's harem."

"I know." Said Milliardo.

"What are you going to do with her then?" asked Duo.

"I guess she is going to be coming with us." Said Milliardo.

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of a Pirate

By Mary Kate

Mina had taken a nap. She was so bored; she felt this was the only way to pass the time. Everyone above continued to work except for the ones that worked during the night. It was peaceful aboard the ship and everything was content. One would never expect this on a pirate ship. She looked out the window and could see nothing but the vast blue. She heard the door turn and the cabin boy came back.

"I came to see if you wanted to go on top." Said the boy. "It's a might fine day." Minako jumped off the bed and kissed the boy on the cheek. He blushed red.

"You are a godsend!" said Minako. She practically dragged him up the stairs to the main deck. Mina breathed in the salty sea air. Her long blond hair moved to the dance of the wind upon her body. She looked up and saw Milliardo at the wheel. He was starring at her and she shivered, not from the wind, but from something else she had never experienced before. 

"Mistress Mina!" shouted a voice she recognized as Duo's. He walked towards her, but was stopped by an authoritative voice of his captain.

"Mr. Maxwell, take the wheel." Barked Milliardo. Mina giggled when Duo winked at her and then went to the wheel. Milliardo talked with Duo for a minute and then walked down to where she stood. She watched him make his decent. She could see the muscles in his legs rippled through the cloth. She felt herself shiver as if from cold, but the heat was like a blanket, smothering. Her lips and she unconsciously licked them. '_What are you doing to me, Captain?'_ she asked him silently. Her bones felt like they were melting as she saw him walk towards her. She swallowed quickly.

"Good day, Captain." She greeted him. 

"Good day to you also, Mistress." He said smiling a little. "Have you had a good day today?"

"Well, it wasn't very entertaining, but it has been well." She answered him.

"Mistress, on a ship, the less entertainment the better." Answered Milliardo. "I don't really wish for waves crashing into the side of my ship, threatening my men's lives and I don't wish to fight with His Majesties ships or pirates." He quickly changed the subject, knowing he was on sensitive grounds. "Do you wish to take a stroll around the deck?" He offered his arm to her.

"Yes, I would like that much. The fresh air is so wonderful after being under so long." She took his arm and he walked her up and down on the ship. The sailors would stop and smile or say hello to her. Milliardo introduced them to her. Finally, he led her up on the platform, where Duo was. 

"Duo, I'll take the wheel." Said Milliardo. Duo grinned.

"Aye Aye!" he said loudly before running down the stairs, leaving them in piece. Milliardo shook his head and smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder if he will ever act like he isn't 12 years." Sighed Milliardo planting himself behind the wheel. 

"I like how he is so carefree. He is very nice." Said Mina, standing up for Duo. 

"Wait till you suffer one of his pranks, then we shall see if he is so nice." Said Milliardo.

"He wouldn't prank me." Said Mina.

"I wouldn't bet anything I wanted to keep, Mistress." Said Milliardo. "He is renowned for it. Enough about Duo, it is important I tell you something. You won't be getting off at our next docking."

"Why ever not?" asked Mina.

"It is renowned for it's selling of slaves particularly women." Said Milliardo. "Leaving you there would be like begging for you to be sold."

"But, surely since I'm not…" started Mina, but Milliardo interrupted her.

"Mina, you are a beautiful girl, fit to be a wife of a sultan and in his harem." Said Milliardo. "Do not fool yourself, that port is full of people that would pick you up off the street and sell you without giving it a second thought. So, when we arrive there. I am going to keep you under strict lock and key. I won't go loosing you like this, Mina." Mina was taken aback by his speech. Surely, a man such as him wouldn't and couldn't have feelings for her. He was a pirate, a rouge, the worst kind of men in the world, but strangely enough, she felt her heart swell at the end of his speech.

"Alright, Captain." She said.

"Thank you, Mina." He said. "Oh yes, Mina, please call me Milliardo."

"Alright, Mil." She said touching his arm. Milliardo shivered at the power of just her touch. He felt himself become hotter and hotter. He jerked his arm away, before weakly saying "Go below, Mina."

"Alright, Mil." She said. He thought he heard a little disappointment in her voice. He started to say something, but drew himself back and watched her go below. Duo saw her leave and ran up to him.

"Ooooo, someone is in love!" he stated loudly. 

"Silence, Mr. Maxwell." Snapped Milliardo. "You maybe a close friend, but I'm still the captain of this ship."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Said Duo. "Don't need to get all wound up."

"Sorry, Duo." Said Milliardo, almost sighing. "I just have more important matters to attend to. We both do, so let's stop thinking about Min…her and start thinking about the landing tomorrow. 

"Aye." Said Duo. "So tell me, Mil, should I sharpen my sword and wear extra guns tomorrow as well?"

"Aye, we all should."

The next day they arrived in Port. Mina watched Mil and helped him tuck his hat up. 

"I wish I could go with you." She said sadly. "It is so boring here on the ship."

"Mina, I don't want you getting hurt there." Said Milliardo. "I'm going to lock both sides of the door, so you shouldn't have to worry. There are going to be men on the ship, to protect you. I'll be back with food later on in the day."

Mina sighed and nodded. He started to reach out for her, but then stopped himself and turned around walking out and closing the door firmly. Mina sighed and peeked out of the curtains of the large window of Milliardo's room. The curtains were made of heavy red velvet that felt soft on her fingers. She sneezed a little on some dust and covered her eyes when the sun beamed in. The port was busy with activity. She could see Milliardo, Duo, and several of the crew boarding on the dock. Immediately women surrounded them. A redheaded woman came up to him and Milliardo wrapped his hands around her waist swinging her in the air. Mina's blood began to boil slightly when the redheaded doxy wrapped her arms around Milliardo and kissed him passionately. 

'How dare she!' Mina thought, clutching her fists in anger. Shock suddenly coursed through her viens. "Wait a minute, why am I getting jealous over some woman hugging the man that kidnapped me?"

'Because, you care for him.' Said an inward voice. 'Because you hate to see the sight of that woman wrapping her arms around him in a kiss… You love him.'

"Do not!"

'Do too.' 

"Listen, I know what I'm talking about. I don't care for the captain!" said Mina.

'Milliardo and Mina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' sang the voice defiantly.

"Silence!" shouted Minako angrily. "Oh no…" she groaned. "I'm going insane, talking to myself." She looked again out the window and saw the woman leading him into a saloon. Mina pushed the curtains hard together and seethed in silence before sitting hard down on the bed. Pictures of ripping the redheaded woman's hair out began to appear in her mind. "Hold a moment, why am I getting upset about this? She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew she needed to get off this ship and away from Milliardo, just how.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Milliardo pushed the woman away from him a little. A pout formed on her painted red mouth. 

"Milliardo, you are being so cold, mayhaps you need me to warm you up." She hissed seductively in his ear. He felt her hand travel down past his navel. He grabbed her hand and pushed it back to her. A look of anger showed in her eyes. "Why do you push me away, Lover?"

"Nadine, that was six months ago." He stated. 

"Yes, before you left for your adventures." She said pouting. "I have been so lonely, I ache for your touch again." She pressed herself closer to him. "You were always my favorite lover, so powerful and strong. Come and spend the night with me, Milliardo. I will make it well worth your while."

"Nadine, leave 'em alone." Said a voice sharply. The cook of 'The Golden Lady' came out, with a large spoon in her hand. 

"Makoto, I was only making business." Said Nadine softly.

"Nadine, Milliardo doesn't want a whore like you hanging on his arm and kissing him. Go back and find another dock rat to get between your legs."

"You bitch!" shrieked Nadine angrily and she threw herself at Makoto. Makoto punched Nadine in the jaw and nose. A scream of pain came echoing out of Nadine's mouth as blood, the color of her lips dripped down onto her dress. "You bitch! You made me ugly!" She cried and ran back inside. Makoto laughed and went over to hug Milliardo.

"How are you, Mil?" she asked. 

"I'm good." He said. He saw Makoto's look around. "Duo's over there." She smiled at him and ran.

"DUO!" she shrieked and jumped into his arms. Milliardo, Quatre, and Trowa laughed at the scene of Duo spinning Makoto around and kissing him. 

"Aren't they so nice together?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, they are." Said Milliardo. He sighed a little at the scene. Duo and Makoto had been childhood sweethearts and loved each other a lot. He had yet to find someone that loved him like that and knew that he probably never would. Several years ago, he had fallen in love with a local woman, but she had given her heart to another man, a dear friend of his. So, he could do nothing. Milliardo shook away the memories of old as a new face appeared in his mind. Women with light blue eyes and light blonde hair that shone like sunrays. 'Mina…' 

"Hey! Mil!" shouted Duo. "You coming in to eat or just stand out there all day?" Mil laughed and went in. The all sat down around a table and began rum to drink. There wasn't much business during the day at 'The Golden Lady' but at night the place would come alive. Makoto brought out some cheese and bread and they all began to eat.

"How are things on the 'Eypon'?" asked Mako.

"Same as usual." Said Milliardo, not wanting to go into detail.

"We have a new passenger." Said Duo. 

"Really?" asked Mako. 

"Yup and a pretty one." Said Duo. Mako glared at Duo. "But, not as pretty as you, Mako."

"So this passenger is a female?" asked Mako.

"Yes her name is Minako Aino." Said Trowa.

"What is she like?"

"She is nice and pretty." Said Quatre. Milliardo glowered silently at this. 

"How is business, Mako?" asked Milliardo.

"But…" started Mako, but saw the look in Milliardo's eyes. "Good, but the owner is an ass and the whores are so full of themselves, I can't have a moments peace at night. I hate this place." She said. 

"Mako, I don't like you working here." Said Duo. "You are coming with me away from here."

"But, Duo, I need the money." She said.

"Woman, silence, you are coming with me." Said Duo.

"I am not!" snapped Mako. Duo grabbed her and kissed her on the lips with passion. Duo kept kissing her until he slowly pulled back. Each was panting for air. Duo smiled and ran a finger over her lip. 

"Yes you are." Said Duo. 

"No I'm not." Whispered Mako. 

"Hey, Mil, how long do we have til we will be fully supplied to leave?"

"About an hour." Said Milliardo.

"Good. Excuse me Captain, I have to take some extra cargo on board." He said smiling as he picked Mako up over his shoulder. She shrieked and began kicking and hitting his back. He smacked her butt. "Mako, you are going to hurt yourself and I don't want that." 

"YOU ASS! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed out. 

"See you on the ship, Mil!" said Duo as he walked out the door carrying his screaming cargo. Milliardo chuckled at this with Quatre and Trowa. They finished their food and went back to the ship. Everything was about loaded aboard when they reached the ship and they would soon leave. Milliardo ran down the plank and into his room. He opened up the door and looked in. Minako lay upon the bed, appearing asleep. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. 

'She looks like an angel' he thought and brushed her hair with his fingers. He touched her cheek a little and felt her smooth skin. It felt so soft against the calluses on his hands. She turned on her side a little and looked up at him. 

"Hello, beautiful." He said smiling. She jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said. 

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"You rogue!" she shouted. "I saw you and that that woman!"

"What woman?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"That redhead." Snapped Mina. "I saw her kiss you!"

"Nadine?" he asked amusement had started to light his features.

"Is that her name?" she snapped.

"Yes." Said Milliardo. Minako's cheeks began to color with red. Her eyes shot sparks at him, she looked so beautiful.

"I don't care what her name is." Said Mina. "I'm getting off this ship. She swung herself off the bed and ran to the door. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and picked her up. 

"Let me go!" she shouted at him over and over, kicking her feet. Milliardo kicked the door shut and glowered at her. He grabbed onto her beating hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her harshly on the mouth. Minako forgot everything she was doing and gasped in surprise at this. When she gasped, Milliardo dove his tongue into her mouth, exploring. Mina closed her eyes and felt her knees buckle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other one traveled down to cup her butt. She moaned and shivered at the feelings traveling through her body. Minako felt his tongue run over hers and unconsciously started to tease his tongue with his. He moaned with approval and she clung to his shoulders, pressing her fingernails into his back. She felt him back over to the bed pulling her on top of him. She straddled both sides of his body and he ran his fingers up her thigh.

KNOCK KNOCK!!!!

They both were jerked from their private world at the noise. Minako crawled off him fastly and looked down at her knees embarrassed by her brazenness. Milliardo walked to the door and ripped it open.

"What is it!" he yelled. The cabin boy began shaking.

"I..I'm s..s..sorry to i..inter..interupt, but we we we are leaving now." He said stuttering.

"Alright, I'm coming up." Milliardo cast one back at Mina before closing the door and following the cabin boy above. 


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of a Pirate

By Mary Kate

*I would like to give a big huggle and thanks to Myst-Lady for her reviews. What makes a story wonderful and successful isn't writing it alone, but the feedback received.

'The Eypon' slipped further away from the dock and south. Milliardo stood at the wheel, feet planted firmly apart. Breezes shifted through his lose shirt, it helped relieve the heat from his skin. He wasn't thinking about it, though. He was thinking about the blue eyed beauty below his feet. 'What was she doing now? Was she suffering the same as me?' though Milliardo silently. He couldn't stop thinking about her perfect, soft body, and how her thighs felt pressed to his side. He couldn't shake away the feelings that were traveling downward. 

"Mil, have you seen Mako?" asked Duo. "I put her in my room, but I went to see her a few minutes ago and she wasn't there." Milliardo, still thinking about Mina, groaned and squeezed his eyes. 

"You okay, Mil?" asked Duo. He looked concerned at the sound of his friend's groan.

"I'm fine." Snapped Milliardo. Duo looked at Milliardo, frowning.

"You have been a real ass since Mina came onboard." Said Duo. 

"You always think I'm an ass." Said Milliardo.

"I ain't the only one." Said Duo. "Mil, the men are upset, we barely spent 4 hours in port. A lot of them need time off this ship and time to spend the night in a tavern or their families arms." 

"Duo, I know that, but what about why we are on this mission?" asked Milliardo.

"I know, Mil." Said Duo. "Just take a couple days off. You need it and I don't think he would want you to run yourself haggard. Sides, how are you going to fight the bastard if you are too tired from your journey there?"

"I guess you are right." Said Milliardo. "We can stop in Haiti

"We can stop on your island, if you want." Said Duo. "It is a couple days out of the way."

"Why there?" asked Milliardo. He saw Duo look down. "Mako?"

"Yea." Said Duo. "I want to settle down, Mil. I'm twenty-five, ready to have a couple brats in my arms."

"I wish you luck then, Duo." Said Milliardo.

"Hey, now wait a moment!" started Duo. "I'm not deserting you like that! Mil, you can't leave me behind on any of your adventures! Besides, you need to settle down, too. I want our kids to get married one day you know. So then we can be in-laws!" Milliardo groaned at that thought.

"Duo, I ain't going to settle down that easy." Said Mil. "I don't want to be tied down like that."

"Mil, you are twenty-eight!" said Duo. "You are getting old, soon you aren't going to be able to have children.

"My father had me when he was fifty." Said Milliardo.

"Well, um, you are still not getting any younger." Said Duo. Milliardo laughed.

"I cannot believe you are acting like this Duo." Said Milliardo. "One day, I will marry, maybe, but probably not. Marriage is a waste of time. It is better to have mistresses, they are totally dependent on you."

"And then they have a son." Said Duo. "Which you won't even know if it is yours or not."

"I would know it if was my son or not." Said Milliardo. 

"Since you are such a womanizer, I guess that is true." Said Duo. "Many hate going to ports with you considering most of the whores follow you around."

"You are making it sound like my crew doesn't like me." Said Milliardo.

"Well, they do like you and all, because you are this great captain and very fair." Said Duo. "They just hate you in the sense you can get good women and they can't." Milliardo laughed. 

"How much longer til dinner, Duo?" asked Millairdo.

"An hour." Said Duo.

"Could you please go down below and tell that to Mistress Mina?" Duo chuckled at this.

"Aye Aye Captain!" said Duo. He jumped down the stairs and went below leaving Milliardo to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mina jumped when she heard a soft knocking at the door. "You can enter." she said.

A woman came in. She had deep green eyes and auburn hair. She wore a large apron over a faded gown. 

"Are you Mistress Minako Aino?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I am, but you can call me Mina" she said.

"Hello Mina, I'm Mako." Said the woman. 

"Are you a 'friend' of Milliardo?" Mina asked a little meanly. Mako laughed.

"No, I'm a friend yes, but not that type." Said Mako. "Duo is my 'friend'. Mina giggled and felt a little ashamed for accusing the woman of being a lover of Milliardo.

"Where are you from, Mina?" asked Mako. 

"I'm from the Colonies." Said Mina.

"Really? Which one?"

"I come from Virginia." Said Mina.

"Oh, I come from England." Said Mako. 

"How did you meet Duo?" asked Mina curiously.

"Well, when I was about ten, my family moved to London." Said Mako. "I met Duo, he was about and we became very close friends and later, we became lovers. I love him a lot." 

"Oh?" asked Mina. "What were you doing here?"

"I stole away when I was sixteen." Said Mako. "About the time Duo and I really fell in love."

"How old are you now?" asked Mina.

"I'm eighteen."

"Only two years ago?" asked Mina. "It is a long time still, don't you miss your family?"

"Sometimes, I miss my Mama and Chloe, but never my other family. I was the seventh child of eight. A lot of mouths to feed and my Papa didn't make enough money for it."

"Oh, I see. How have you taken care of yourself then?" asked Mina.

"I was a cook at 'The Golden Lady' til now." Said Mako. "Duo kidnapped me." Mina laughed at this and soon Mako joined with her. "You know Mina, I think I like you."

"Same here." Said Mina. "You are like a sister I have never had." 

"You are like the sister I wanted, but didn't get." Said Mako. "They were right you are sweet."

Mina smiled at this and the fact that she had made a friend and a sister. A knock echoed on the door.

"Mistress Mina?" came Duo's voice. "Dinner is going to be in a hour."

"Alright." Said Mina.

"By chance, have you seen Mako?" he asked.

"No." lied Mina. Mako stifled a giggle.

"Alright, if you see a woman though, will you tell me?" he asked sort of worried. 

"Sure thing, Duo." Said Mina. They listened to his fading footsteps.

"I have been hiding from him since he left me in his room." Said Mako.

"Why?" said Mina.

"He kidnapped me."

"WHAT?" said Mina in surprise.

"Yes, and he didn't even let me pack my clothes." Said Mako. "All I have is this apron, mop cap, and this ugly dress, with these boots to my name now." 

"You can borrow clothes off me." Said Mina.

"I don't like to accept charity." Said Mako stoutly.

"Nonsense." Said Mina. "Besides, we can go to dinner together. Just imagine the look on Duo's face when you go in there, looking like a queen." 

"That would be nice…" said Mako slowly.

"I am going to fix your hair and make you look like a queen!" said Mina.

~~~~~~~~~~

Milliardo knocked on the door of his cabin.

"Don't come in!" shouted Mina. "I'm not decent."

"I'm coming in so you better be." 

Mina shoved Mako under the bed quickly while shouting. "Give me a minute!" She put Mako under the bed. "She pulled her clothes off and wrapped a blanket over her. "Alright you can come in!" Milliardo came in and stopped when he saw her. Her cream skin made his fingers ache to touch it and the site of her breasts pressed against a cover, his cover, caused his groin the become uncomfortable.

"I said I wasn't decent." Said Mina with a little bit of anger in her eyes.

"Madame, this isn't just your cabin." Said Milliardo. "It isn't your at all."

"You made me a prisoner and so made this my jailroom." Said Mina. "Now, get out."

"Mina, you will not tell me what to do." Said Milliardo narrowing his eyes.

"I can and will tell you want to do, Milliardo." Said Mina. "You are a knave, a pirate, a rogue, the worst of men."

"You didn't think so when you were straddling me earlier." He said angrily. "You will be in the dining room in fourty-five minutes."

"You won't tell me what to do!" said Mina.

"You will be there or else I will drag your tart self down there, even if you are in your blanket."

"How dare you!" gasped Mina. Milliardo had slammed the door in her face. Mako crawled out from under the bed and looked at Mina.

"You made him mad." She said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have flirted with that woman in port. That redheaded doxy." Said Mina.

"Nadine?" asked Mako laughing a little. 

"Whatever her name is."

"Nadine is a filthy whore, Mina." Said Mako. "I was a cook at the place she conducted her business. Her name isn't really Nadine, it is Beryl. She changed it to sound more French. The sad part is she doesn't even sound French. She isn't competition, if that is what you are worried about. He gave her mind when he was drunk six months ago, but when she got him into his bed. He rolled out of it and threw up in her chamber pot. I remember going up there and watching her try to coax him back into her bed. Oh Lord, I got a good laugh out of that."

"So, they never slept together?" asked Mina.

"He has better taste than the likes of her." Said Mako. Mina couldn't believe she had been jealous of Nadine now. She felt awful about snapping at Milliardo, most of all. 

"We don't have much time." Said Mina. 

"Yea, I heard." Said Mako. 

"Well don't just stand there, get out of that dress." Said Mina. "When I'm done with you, you will look like a queen." The two girls undressed and started fixing themselves up for the evening.

Mako tied Mina's red bow into place. "There, we are all done." Each looked into the small mirror, which Milliardo used for shaving. Mako barely recognized herself. She wore an emerald green dress, though it was a little short and she could see the tips of her shoes peeking out, but no one would see her feet. They would see her hair done up in a bun with stray curls curling around her face, framing her emerald eyes. Mina smiled at her handy work on Mako. She looked better than a queen, more of a goddess.

Mina examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back in the front, and tied up in the back with a big red bow. She wore a blue day dress that fitted her a little snuggly, since she bought it two years earlier. Though it wasn't as fancy, it was what they both decided was the best pick for her to wear. She smiled at Mako. "We are going to knock them off their feet!" She took her friends elbow and pulled her to the dining room."


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of a Pirate

By Mary Kate

Duo was running his finger over the glass, bored out of his mind. He had yet to find Makoto and it was really annoying him. When he saw her next, the first thing he was going to do is bend her over his knee and give her a good spanking on her tartan backside. He smiled at the thought of then dragging her off to bed to make passionate love to her. 

"What is taking her so long?" asked Mil annoyed. He glanced out the window to see what time it was.

"Be patient, Mil." Said Duo. "She's probably powdering that cute nose of hers."

"For an hour?" asked Milliardo. He got up.

"Where you going, Mil?" asked Duo. 

"I'm going to MY cabin and dragging her in here to eat." Said Mil. Just as he opened the door, someone seemed to push it open, the result was a mess of petticoats and a shapely leg lying on the floor. Duo just started laughing at this until a vision walked through the door.

Mako smiled and stood behind the puddle of petticoats on the floor. Duo could only star at his love standing there.

"M..Mako…You are beautiful." He said while staring at her. He walked over to her and waited for Mil to finish picking up Mina. He bowed and offered his arm to her and escorted her the short distance from the door to her chair. Mako's cheeks turned slightly pink, making her ever the more stunning. Duo pulled the seat out and once Mako sat down, pushed it in gently.

Mina ran her fingers through her hair, her face was flushed with embarrassment. 'What a lovely entrance, Mina.' She thought bitterly. She forced a smile onto her face and a laugh. "Oops, what a klutz I am!" Duo laughed.

"It's okay." Said Duo. "You got a pretty face to make up for it." Mako elbowed him hard. "Mako, you aren't pretty, you are beautiful. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. A blush covered Mako's cheeks making her look even more like a rose. 

"If you two are done, I would like to start eating." Said Milliardo loudly. Duo reluctantly moved away from Mako. Mina sighed to herself at what she had just seen. Duo and Mako loved each other so much, but were so different. Mako was a cook and an independent female. Duo was a person who was so carefree and happy. They were perfect together.

"Duo, can you say grace?" asked Milliardo. Mina, Mako, Duo, and Milliardo bowed their heads while Duo said grace. 

"Amen." Said Duo. Everyone reached for food and started talking.

"Tell me what new has been happening at port?" asked Milliardo.

"Well, business is good." Said Mako. "Well, at least when Nadine isn't scaring it away." 

"Beryl does have a tendency of doing that." Duo said and then shuddered. 

"Who is Beryl and Nadine?" asked Mina.

"Nadine and Beryl is that red-headed doxy you saw all over Mil." Said Mako.

"REALLY?" Asked Mina. 

"Yup." Said Duo. "But then again with good reason…OW! MIL!" Duo glared at Mil. "I'm going to have a bruise for an eternity now!"

"Well, if you don't stop talking that way, in front of the ladies, I'm going to bruise more than your leg." Said Mil. Mina laughed at this. 

"But, what is this about you and Nadine?" Asked Mina. 

"Nothing a young lady needs to hear about." Said Milliardo.

"I'm not a young girl, Milliardo." Said Mina. "You know it too." Mil looked at her in amusement.

"Milady, despite how you look and what you are wearing, you are still much an innocent child in this world." said Millardo.

"Blah, shush!" said Mina taking another bite of the food.

"Aye!" said Duo. Mako laughed at this.

"Mil, remember you are talking to a successful business owner." Said Mako.

"Oooh, good point, Mako." Said Mina.

"Also maybe you do not realize this, but I am mature." Said Mina. "I have been the Mistress of my father's house since my mother died." 

"Hmmm, well it takes more than that to be a woman, Mina." Said Mil.

"Aye! How about you ask Nadine." Said Duo.

"A woman, not a snake!" said Mako. Everyone laughed and continued eating. They then ate a delicious dessert. 

"I'm leaving." Said Mil and he stood up. "Mina, would you like to come with me on a walk around the deck?"

"I would be delighted." Said Mina and she stoop up. He escorted her out.

"How about we go to my cabin?" hinted Duo.

"I would be delighted as well," said Mako and the also left the room.

"It is a beautiful night tonight." Said Mina. "I do so love the sea." 

"I do as well." Said Mil. "It is my home."

"But surely not your only home." Said Mina. 

"I have land in America and an island in the Caribbean." Said Mil.

"Is it a lot?" asked Mina curiously.

"Not as much as some, but more than others." Said Mil without answering the question. "Let's sit down a while, Mina." She nodded and they sat down on a bench.

"Tell me, why do you sail the sea?" asked Mina. 

"For the money." Said Mil quickly, and looking away. 

"I don't believe you." Said Mina. Mil sighed aloud.

"I have an important mission to fulfill." Said Mil. "I can't tell you anymore, though."

"I understand." Said Mina. "Well, sort of." She smiled and looked up into the sky. "So many stars."

"Aye." Said Mil.

"Thank you, Mil." Said Mina. 

"For what?" He asked. 

"For the wonderful evening." Said Mina. He was a little surprised by this but shrugged it off. A whiff of something sweet went into his nostrils and he tried to figure out it was. Then he realized it was her hair, it smelled so sweet and he inhaled a little more. 'She smells so good.' He thought. He couldn't place what she smelled like, but it was familiar. 

He groaned, 'Oh Mina, what are you doing to me?'

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Hmm?" 

"You asked me 'What I am doing to you?' Milliardo cursed silently. He quickly searched his mind for an excuse.

"Well, it has been a long since I have really comforted a female." Said Milliardo. 

"Why?"

"Well, from experience, all females are selfish and a pain in the backside."

"We aren't all so bad." Said Mina. She wiped her eyes. "You have just met the bad side of us in ones like Nadine." Milliardo stiffened a little.

"Let me tell you about Nadine. Since she has arrived she has been out to get me to her bed." Said Mil. "Excuse me for speaking roughly, Mina, but I am going to be honest with you. The doxy once tried to take advantage of me when I was drunk. I know it sounds odd, because I'm a man and she is a female, but well it was a bad night. Thank God Duo and Mako were there or else I would have the pox or something right now." Mina giggled a little at this. "Well, I would, she's been with everyone and his brother!" 

"That's awful!" laughed Mina and then shivered because the sun had gone down.

"Well, it's the truth." Retorted Mil. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. 'He's so cozy.' Thought Mina. He stroked the top of her head and her eyelids grew heavy. 

"Goodnight, Mil." She said softly and fell asleep. 

"Goodnight, Mina." He watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful in his arms. He wanted only to protect her from every harm that came along, but he knew that if she stayed on the ship she would only get into more danger. The mission he was on now was just too dangerous and he would be damned before anything would harm her. It was getting colder and fearing that she would get sick, he carried her down and put her in bed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Milliardo walked up to the top of the ship. Quatre was talking with Trowa and men were changing to the night shifts. Milliardo walked over to them and the nodded, before they turned to look out at the sea.

"We have to get the women off the boat, Mil." Said Trowa staring out over the waves. 

"I know." Said Milliardo, he sighed. "Was there any report when you were on land, Quatre?"

"They weren't there, Mil. I just found a note." Said Quatre. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and gave it to Mil. Mil scanned over the letter and then looked back out at the sea.

"Any news of Heero?" asked Milliardo.

"Nothing, Mil." Said Trowa. 

"I sometimes fear that he is dead." Said Milliardo. "That they are just using us to earn them money."

"He isn't." said Quatre. "They are going to give us a letter written by Heero."

"They are?" asked Milliardo looking at Quatre.

"Yes." Said Trowa. 

"This letter will help us find him." Said Milliardo. "I know Heero."

"Aye." Said Trowa agreeing. "So, Mil, where are you dropping off the women at?"

"They could stay at Paradise." Said Mi. 

"With your sisters?" said Quatre curiously.

"The twin hellions." Said Mil smiling. 

"That should be interesting." Said Trowa. "Especially considering Rei and Ami are there, too. It will be one holy disaster to your checkbook."

"I seriously doubt that." Said Quatre laughing. "If your sisters haven't left you penniless yet, I seriously doubt you have to worry."

"It isn't my sisters or the size of my wealth." Said Mil. "Lady is the only reason for this."

"I wonder when her and Kushrinada are going to be married." Said Quatre.

"Never probably, she doesn't want to be a burden to him and she enjoys her independence too much." Said Mil.

"She is wealth, though." Said Trowa. "From her first husband and all."

"Aye, she does." Said Mil. "By your leave, Gentleman, I have a ship to steer." He turned around and walked away.

"Trowa, sometimes I think that Duo has rubbed off too much on you." Said Quatre.

"They slipped out, I forgot." Said Trowa, he looked back over the dark blue sea. Quatre looked at his best friend and was certain that his friend was contemplating what he said to himself. 

"I'm going to check on the night watch." Said Quatre. Trowa nodded, but didn't turn towards Quatre. He wasn't thinking about what he had said. What happened couldn't change, why should he try and change it? He was thinking about a pair of eyes deeper than the bluest ocean and long black hair that held blue tones when the night moon caressed it. He sighed and thought about the ring with the sapphire that was in his cabin, hidden among his belongs. He couldn't wait to return home to his love.

Milliardo smiled to himself. He knew that he wasn't far away from home now. If the wind kept up, his ship would arrive at Paradise, his home. He was excited about arriving home, but Mina held so many problems for him. Though he knew he should, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to kiss her and explore what was hidden below that dress. He wanted to confide all of his secrets to her, and talk about the stars. It didn't make sense to him. He groaned and looked at the horizon where the sun's remaining light shone across the ocean a glorious with golden colors. He smiles.

"My feelings for Mina will pass." He whispered aloud to himself. "I belong to the sea, nothing more."

********************

__

On an island in the Caribbean

"You won't get away with this." Said a raspy voice. It belonged to a young man whose was battered, beaten, and restrained by chains. The man holding a whip laughed at him, he brought the whip down hard on the young man's back. He groaned at the pain and felt droplets of blood going down his back.

"On the contrary, I am in total control of your friend, the Lightning Count." Said the man smiling.

"The Count can only be controlled so long." Said the young man. "Soon, his wrath will come down on you."

"I seriously doubt that." Said the man. He kicked the younger man's ribs hard with his boot and smiled when he heard the crack of a couple ribs. He then turned around and left, locking the door behind him. The young man eyes watered from pain that he couldn't show in front of his captors. If they saw him suffering the pain would be worse. He thought of deep eyes, which reminded him of the oceans in the North. She was what kept him alive right now. The memory of her silky hair and how it smelled was the angel of mercy that kept him alive, even during the cruelest of his beatings. 

"I will escape here, Beloved." He said softly, as his eyes became unfocused. "I will return to you." He said and then all was dark.

**********

__

2 days later

"AHOY THERE!" cried old MacPherson from the dock. "Master Milliardo welcome home!" Mina and Mako watched out of the window at the crowds of people gathered on the dock. It was an impressive small town, not large, like New Providence. Paradise was a beautiful tropical island that had had to be the strangest island ever made by God. It was protected all around by coral reefs, except in one 30-foot area, which was also the entrance to the bay. It was in a horseshoe shaped bay. Mako had explained to her that Milliardo's great-grandfather had founded the island and the men of the island had been the one's that had removed the coral reef when his grandfather had still been alive. On both sides of the entrance were forts, that had cannons. The island was like an inescapable fortress.

"I had heard Duo talk about it when we was younger." Said Mako. "I never expected this though."

"Me neither." Said Mina. "Look! Milliardo is going ashore!"

"Yes." Said Mako smiling. "There are his two sisters."

"The two with blond hair and blue eyes?" asked Mina curiously.

"Yes, Relena is the one with the darker blue eyes and her hair is a darker blonde, more like honey." Said Mako. "She is wearing the blue dress. The one with the light blond hair and lighter blue eyes is Serena, she is wearing a green dress. The woman with brown hair is Lady Une." 

"I understand now." Said Mina smiling. Her heart ached as she watch Relena and Serena run to embrace their brother. She had never experienced sibling love like they did. She watched Mil lean down and whisper something in Relena's ear. She nodded at him, and her expression was changed a bit. Mina was curious about what had just happened, but a rap at the door took her attention.

"Ladies, if you are ready, I came to take you ashore." Said Duo. Mako opened the door and kissed him on the cheek. Duo smirked and then kissed her on the lips. Mina blushed and looked away from the scene of affection, envious of the love that Duo and Mako shared. "Mina, Mil told me to take you to his home where he insisted on you joining him for dinner tonight with his family." Mina smiled and took Duo's offered arm to leave Mil's ship.

__

Later That Night

Mina ran her fingers over her gown. She was wearing a peach color dress with a ruby around her neck and her hair done up with tendrils around her face and neck. After asking her maid, Diana, she found that apparent Milliardo lived alone here and his sisters had already been married. They lived on the island with their husbands. Serena in fact already had a child, named Rini, who was born only six months ago. She was curious considering it was rumored that the child had strange assets. Her hair was a pinkish color, and her eyes were supposedly reddish in color. 

"Milady, the Master is ready for you to join him for dinner." She said smiling. Mina followed the maid down the stairs to a fancy dining room. A small feast was at the end of the table where Mil sat apparently deep in thought. He then turned his head towards the door. He smiled his slow sexy grin before standing up. She felt herself shiver and her knees felt weak, but somehow she made it over to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and pushed it in when she sat down. He then seated himself. 

"Mistress, you look beautiful tonight." He said softly. Mina blushed and he smiled. "You look even more stunning when you blush."

"Milliardo, please." Mina said on the verge of giggling. "You do not need to flatter me so."

"What flattery, it is the truth." Said Milliardo. "I'm sorry for not really talking to you for those last two days of the voyage, but there were important matters I needed to attend to."

"Oh?" asked Mina. She reached for her glass of wine and sipped at it.

"Yes, ship logs and such." Said Mil looking at her hand. He reached for it gently and lifted it in his own before kissing it. Milliardo cursed at what he had just done involuntarily or was it voluntarily? _'I want to skip dinner and go straight to Mina. Lord, why can't I take my eyes off her?_'

Mina's eyes popped out of her head in disbelief. '_Why did he just do that?'_ She looked at him and saw a look of desire in his eyes. Thankfully, a servant came in with the food and placed it in front of Mina and Milliardo. The next few minutes were in silence as the both chewed their food and drank wine. After they had supped, Milliardo took Mina outside to the balcony. It was dusk, and the sky had almost lost all its golden red color. Milliardo looked down at Mina and felt his desire stir for her. He looked down into her large, blue eyes she ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip nervously. Mil could no longer withhold temptation as he bent down and kissed her. Mina gasped as Mil wrapped his arms around her waste and she felt him press his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes. Her hands slid up and squeezed his shoulders. She felt his hands reach for hers to hold them each in his own. He then slowly pulled away and looked down at her, they both panted softly. Milliardo smiled.

"You are a great kisser." Said Mina. "Have you had much practice?" Milliardo chuckled.

"Tons, but never has a kiss been so wonderful or tasted so sweet." Said Milliardo. He felt her shiver. "Come, it is cold out here, let's go inside where it is warmer." Mina nodded and followed him, though she knew full well that the shiver had nothing to do with the temperature of the night air.

Later that night, Mina lay in bed and looked up the moon. She smiled and thought of Milliardo's kiss. She reached up and touched her lips that still tinged from Mil's kiss. She smiled before going to sleep, where she dreamed of a white haired man kissing her all night long.

End of Chapter 8 

Sorry that it took so long, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
